Midna's Rescue
by XxFinnlegumxX
Summary: After Midna breaks the Mirror of Twilight, all Link can do is think about her, so he turns to Zelda for advice on how to bring back his true love.
1. Chapter 1

Midna's Rescue Chapter 1

Link rode across Hyrule field aboard Epona, but he couldn't keep Midna off of his mind. Why she broke the mirror and left him, he still didn't quite understand. Zelda had said that it was for the better of both of them, but that was her job. As he approached the castle, Midna's sweet voice could still be heard.

Zelda was in her chamber, playing her lullaby on her ocarina.

"Good morning, Princess." He said softly.

Putting the instrument down, she smiled and walked towards him.

"Good morning, my hero." Zelda kissed him on the cheek and led him to her bed. She sat and patted the spot next to her.  
>Reluctantly, he sat beside her.<p>

"How was the ride up? Hopefully it wasn't any trouble to come and meet me here." She asked, concerned.

"Oh it was- fine." He hesitated.

"Something bothering you, my sweet?" She whispered, her hand on his shoulder.

"Zelda, please." Link said softly.

"What? It that Twili girl isn't it." Zelda said, a rough tone behind her words.

"And if it is?" Link snapped.

"Link, I'm-" Zelda whimpered.

"Don't waste your breath, I know what you're going to say..." Link trailed off.

"Link, please don't push me away. I know what it feels like to lose the one you love; to feel like there's nothing you can do to help them." She turned his head to face her.

"How do you think I survived you risking your life, to save me?" She smiled, but there was pain behind it. Clutching her necklace, she looked down at the floor, a tear escaping her blue eyes.

"Zelda, do you-?" He asked the impossible.

"Love you? I have from the start, Link."

Silence consumed the room as he stared at her, suddenly realizing her stunning beauty.

"Zelda, I-" He was cut off as without warning, she kissed him. At first he was stunned, but as he relaxed, she pulled away.

She pulled off her charm necklace and pushed it towards him, forcing it into his hand.

"You can find your girl with this. It can grant any wish, but only once for any one but the wearer. If you want to return just say my name no matter how far away you are, and I'll bring you back. I- I love you, Link."

She said softly, knowing that he wouldn't return it.

"Zelda-"

She looked up, awaiting his response.

"Thank you." He whispered, and she he stood up, a painful look in her eye.

She ran towards him, and embraced him, her arms around his neck.

He stumbled back, and he noticed she was crying. When she pulled away, he lifted her chin to look up at him. Wiping a tear from her cheek, he smiled a heartfelt smile, and she forced a smile through her tears.

Bringing her close, he whispered in her ear.

"I will come back, with or without her. I promise."

More tears fell, and she nodded, trying to contain herself.

And with that, he left the castle, necklace in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Midna's Rescue Chapter 2

Ilia rushed towards Link when she saw him walk into Ordon Village and hugged him as tight as she could, just the way Zelda had.

"Link, oh Link you're back!" She cried, overjoyed.

Link; surprised; fell onto his back, Ilia on top of him.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" She apologized.

Link laughed, "No, no, don't worry about it. Its fine."

Ilia laughed awkwardly, "Well I missed you- Even though you only went to the castle." She stood up and nervously rubbed her arm.

He laughed more as she helped him up.

"It was only an hour's trip." He smiled, "But thank you for caring."

"Link?" she smiled, "What color are my eyes if you look," she stepped forward, "real," she stepped closer, "close?"

Their foreheads were touching now.

"Well, they're green. Like they always are." He said simply, barely feeling Ilia's almost magnetic pull.

She laughed softly, and stroked his cheek.

"Are you thinking about her right now?" Ilia whispered.

"Midna?" Link questioned wondering how Ilia knew of her.

"Zelda. Are you thinking about her?" she said, her words flowing like silk.

"No." he said, scared to answer any other way.

"This is her charm..." Ilia said, clutching the charm with it still around his neck.

She pulled it off him in one fluid motion, not taking her eyes off of his.

"Its beautiful. It matches my eyes, don't you think?" She whispered slyly.

"Ilia, I need that."  
>"What, you afraid your lady's gonna be jealous when I'm wearing it?" She giggled.<p>

"Ilia, stop." Link said firmly.  
>She touched the tip of his nose, and fastened the chain around his neck again.<p>

Her lips brushed his, but lightly. She pulled away to look him dead in the eye.

"I was only playing." She smiled, and with that she pushed his chest with her finger, and skipped off.

Link shook his head as he watched her scamper off.

Suddenly a voice appeared behind him.

"Crazy, isn't she?" Colin said as soon as she was out of sight.

Link turned to face him.

"No kidding." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"All she does is talk about you..." Colin laughed.  
>"Yeah, that would make three girls."<p>

Link sighed as he walked to his home, all three of the girls swarming through his mind.

"Am I really that appealing?" He asked no one, as he stood in the middle of the forest, alone.


End file.
